1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supportive walker for disable persons, and more particularly, to an improved supportive walker having a safety means to easily control a connection bar connected to the rear frame so as to extend or fold the walker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional supportive walker 90 is illustrated in FIG. 1 and generally includes a front frame 91 and a rear frame 92 which is connected to the front frame 91 by pivots. Both the front frame 91 and the rear frame 92 have wheels 95 connected to lower ends thereof. A limitation plate 93, such as a link 931 in this embodiment, is connected between the front frame 91 and the rear frame 92 so that the rear frame 92 can be expanded away from the front frame 91 or can be folded close to the front frame 91. In an expansion status of the supportive walker 90, a safety buckle 94 is connected between the front frame 91 and the rear frame 92 so as to ensure the fixed position of the front frame 91 and the rear frame 92. The safety buckle 94 includes a slot 941 defined in the rear frame 92 and a connection plate 942. The connection plate 942 has one end thereof connected to the link 931 and the other end of the connection plate 942 is engaged with the slot 941 so as to prevent the rear frame 92 from collapsing. Nevertheless, when the supportive walker 90 is moved on a rugged road, the connection plate 942 tends to be disengaged from the slot 941 and this could result in an accident. Furthermore, the location of the connection plate 942 is not convenient for the user to operate, especially for the users who are disable persons.
The present invention intends to provide a safety means of a supportive walker wherein the operation of the safety means is easy and convenient for the disable persons.